A Demon's Fiery Love
by DJFireHawk
Summary: The WWE is a haven for super naturals and those with special abilities. Dean has a second soul sharing his body named Jon Moxley. He also has a twin sister that he hasn't seen in a while, but when she calls him for help he rushes to her aid. He watches the life and fire return to her eyes as an Irish man and the demon that shares his body heal her battered soul.


Summary: The WWE is a haven for super naturals and those with special abilities. Dean has a second soul sharing his body named Jon Moxley. He also has a twin sister that he hasn't seen in a while, but when she calls him for help he rushes to her aid. Bringing her back to the WWE with him makes him nervous but he watches the life and fire return to her eyes as an Irish man and the demon that shares his body heal her battered soul.

A/N: So, I was lying bed trying to fall back to sleep this morning when this little idea popped into my head and I had to rush to turn on the computer and get it written down. This will become a Finn Balor/OC pairing. Magic and powers are real and many superstars are either super natural beings or have some kind of powers, though some are just normal people that accept the super natural. Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley are two souls sharing a single body, Finn Balor is man housing the Demon King inside of him. This is a one-shot but a really long one…yeah she sleeps with him fairly quickly but hell…I would too. I would hold out maybe…5 minutes…tops lol. He is a sexy man with a sexy as hell accent, I have such a weakness for Irish accents it's not even funny.

 **A Demon's Fiery Love**

Dean Ambrose, lunatic bad boy of the WWE, stood in front of an apartment door shifting from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation. He hadn't seen his sister in a few years but the phone call he'd gotten from her the night before had him dropping everything and hopping on a plane to come to her. The sister he remembered had been 5 foot nothing of fire and sass, but the pleading frightened voice he'd heard on the phone had shaken him badly. She had begged him for help, and here he was at 4 in the morning trying to decide if he should knock or not. The choice was made for him when a man's yelling voice came through the door followed by a loud thud and then the sound glass shattering. Dean pounded on the door and the moment it opened he saw his sister lying on the shattered remains of a glass table, bruises littered her tiny body and he saw red. The man that opened the door found himself being held up against the wall by his throat in the time it took him to open his mouth.

"You think it's fun to hit a woman half your size? Think it's fun to cover her in bruises? Think you can get away with that shit? Does it make you feel like a big man? Huh? Does it?!"

The only thing that kept him from actually choking the man to death right there was the barely-heard whisper of his name falling from his sister's lips like a prayer. He dropped the man to the floor and rushed to her side, gently pulling her into his arms and both he and his other half growled when they felt the slick blood covering her back.

"Need to get you to a hospital kiddo."

"No! Please don't…they ask too many questions…I don't like it there…feel like a lab rat. Remember that time I broke my arm and they took the X-ray which showed a nasty break but by the time they got around to setting it there was barely more than a fracture?"

Well hell, she had a point. Her abnormally fast healing would raise a lot of questions and her back would probably be healed in a couple of hours if he cleaned it out fast enough. It wasn't as though Dean and Mox hadn't taken care of glass cuts before, but it was going to hurt her when he had to check for any broken bits in the cuts…he was not looking forward to it. He gently carried her into the bathroom as she guided him, setting her on the toilet and fetching the first aid kit from under the sink. The sheer size of the kit made him frown. He hadn't seen a kit that big since he was on the Indy circuit and she had to patch him up after nasty matches.

"Why the fuck is your kit so big kiddo?"

"I…I get hurt a lot…clumsy…"

"Don't feed me that line…I know you better than anyone. You are not clumsy. That fucker out there has been beating on you."

"Yes…that's why I called you. I need to get out of here but he won't let me leave. I've tried. When he goes to work he drags me to his friend's house and has his friend watch me like I'm a pet that can't behave alone. I can't stay here anymore…I'm afraid I'm going to end up being killed Mox."

He hadn't been called Mox in a long time, again not since he left the Indys to join the WWE and put his other side on a tight leash. Her fear-filled words had caused Moxley to become agitated but right now she needed him to be calm and steady. He gently cleaned out her cuts, using tweezers to pick small and not-so-small bits of glass out of her back before cleaning the cuts as possible with antiseptic. The fact that she barely noticed the sting of the antiseptic made him have to grit his teeth hard in anger. She shouldn't be so used to pain that this was nothing.

"We're leaving…right this fucking minute. Gather whatever you need kiddo."

"I have a bag in the very back of the closet. I keep only my most important things in there. Everything else can stay, I don't care anymore."

Dean grabbed the bag in question and flung it over his shoulder before pulling her into his side and guiding her to the door of the apartment. When the idiot who dared call himself her boyfriend tried to stop them, saying he owned her, Dean allowed Mox take over and flatten him to the floor with a right hook. His voice was tight with barely leashed fury, low and dark with the promise of violence.

"If you ever come near my sister again I will destroy you. You will not try to talk to her, you will not try to find her or come after her. You will forget she ever existed to you. Got it? If you need an example of what I can do to you google Jon Moxley and watch a death match…that shit was all real."

Threat delivered he led his sister outside and helped her into his rental car before placing her bag on the backseat and driving straight to the airport. Once there he had no trouble getting two tickets on the next flight out to the city WWE was currently camped in, being a famous wrestler had a few perks thankfully.

"So…where are we going?"

"Atlanta. WWE is currently doing shows there this week and I need to get back as quick as I can…and there's no way in hell you're leaving my sight anytime soon."

The two shared a long hug and he let her curl into his side while they waited for their flight to board. At some point she fell asleep with her head in his lap, his fingers brushing through her hair as he'd done so many times before. A woman sitting across from them kept throwing nasty looks at Dean and he growled softly, realizing she probably looked at his sister's state and assumed he was the abusive boyfriend. That shit was being straightened out right now.

"Hey. You got a problem lady?"

"Poor girl…you don't deserve her boy."

"No one does lady. I'm not the fucker that did this to her. I'm her brother, and I'm the one getting her away from that shit-stain of a human being."

"Oh, I apologize…I thought…"

"Yeah, I could tell from the way you kept glaring at me."

"I'm sorry…no one deserves to live like that. I watched it with a neighbor and I did nothing until it was too late. I refuse to watch another suffer like that again."

"She won't…never again. Not so long as I'm still alive and kicking."

The woman nodded but before anymore could be said it was time to board. Dean tossed the bag over his shoulder and lifted his sister into his arms before carrying her onto the plane. She never even stirred as she slept on, which led him to believe she probably hadn't slept much lately…likely too afraid to. He felt his anger stirring again and had to clamp it down hard. He couldn't afford to let Mox come out in public anymore, it was too risky. He begged his angry companion to settle for a bit, just until they got her to their pack so she'd be safe. Mox reluctantly agreed and managed to leash his fury for the time being, but only because the crazed soul actually adored dean's sister as if she were his too.

Jon Moxley's soul had fused with Dean's when Dean was 13 and a man had tried to kill him and his sister. He hadn't been thinking of anything other than protecting her and mentally begged for someone to help him, to give him the strength to save her. Moxley had heard the plea and jumped into Dean's unresisting body, giving the young teen his strength and ferocity to save the sister he loved. The two had been so compatible that the souls permanently fused, not that either of them minded. Dean's twin sister, his precious little ball of fire, had been accepting of the change and whenever Mox was out front she treated him like a second big brother, trusting him to keep her safe from the dangers of the world while she patched him up after it was all over. She was still shaky when trying to heal him, sending her healing ability out into another person was something she had never really gotten good at out of fear that people would ask too many questions.

When the plane landed he gently woke her up, chuckling as she blinked at him before stretching like a contented cat. He noticed her bruises were more faded now which was good, her power had probably focused on her back and the cuts first and was now starting on all of the bruising. Every time he saw a bruise he could hear Mox growling in the back of his head. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her back hanging off his shoulder again, as they left the plane and he saw his Shield brothers waiting for them. The smaller man with two-toned hair was bouncing up and down like a little kid while the taller wall of muscle next to him was just watching him with a fondly amused look. Dean felt his sister pull back and looked at her, feeling a band constrict his heart at the fear that entered her eyes.

"Hey, look at me kiddo. Those two men are basically my brothers. They won't hurt you, ever. They'll do everything they can to protect you, just like I do. Ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok…I'm sorry…I just…"

"You have nothing to apologize for kiddo. You've been through hell and you survived…but not without some battle scars."

"Right…I can do this…it's just two guys…why is that one bouncing?"

"This is Seth…he gets hyper…a lot. You'll get used to it. Big guy over here is Roman…honestly he's a big teddy bear, just ask his daughter."

"Hi…I'm Lyra."

"Hi Lyra, it's nice to meet you finally. Dean's told us a lot about you."

"Yep. He talks about his twin a lot. You're a lot prettier than I expected being his twin and all."

"The fuck you trying to say there two-tone?"

"That you're an eyesore Dean-o. Clearly your sister got all the looks while you got all the muscle."

"Watch it skunk-head. I can still hand you your ass."

The sound of light giggles coming from Lyra had Dean grinning and Seth frozen in place, blinking rapidly. Roman just shook his head at the two, more than used to them bickering constantly. He had to agree with Seth on one thing though, Lyra was definitely the prettier twin. Instead of the dishwater blonde curls that Dean had her head had a waterfall of light blonde waves, and while both had the same hazel eyes hers were shifted more towards green while his were more blue. Roman and Seth were both surprised at how short she was and Seth cracked a joke about Dean stealing all the height from her in the womb, earning more laughter from the tiny blonde. They all piled into their rented SUV before heading to the arena since they had a shoe that night and needed to get ready. By the time they got there Lyra was comfortable with her brother's teammates and was even teasing Seth by comparing him to an Oreo, which had Dean clutching his stomach while laughing like a blonde hyena. Dean insisted that Lyra stay by his side at all times, at least until he went out to the ring and even then he was going to make her stand right behind the curtain and wait for him. Yes he was being overprotective and he knew it, but she seemed to brighten under his protective streak so he didn't really care at that point. When they got to the Shield's locker room Dean gave his brothers a warning look and let Mox come out in full. Surprisingly the more unstable half didn't immediately start throwing a fit, the first thing Mox did was to pull Lyra into a hug and then check her over for any injury Dean may have missed. Her gentle laughter made him tilt his head like a confused dog and only made her laugh harder.

"Mox…I'm alright now. Everything's healed already. You and Dean…you saved me. You did good Mox."

Mox preened under her praise and Seth choked back a snort of laughter. He and Roman had seen Moxley rant, rave, pace, throw shit, curse, threaten, and otherwise flip out…but they had never seen him be all tender and caring like he was with Dean's sister. They had never seen Mox perk up and all-but strut at someone's praise either.

"It'll take more than a jackass and a glass table to take me out completely Mox."

The reminder of the table and the glass shards in her back brought a low growl from the man in front of her and she lightly slapped his arm. The other two men both raising eyebrows as they started to piece together what had happened to make Dean fly out to California in the dead of night after a phone call.

"None of that. You damn-near choked him death and I'm fairly certain he wet himself when you threatened him as we left."

"Good. Shoulda let me kill the fucker, half-pint. Hang him by his thumbs and bleed him a while."

"Mox…chill-pill big brother."

Seth and Roman's haws fell open as her words actually calmed him down. Seth looked at Roman and he was pretty sure the big guy was thinking the same thing he was. If Mox saw her as being his sister as well as Dean's then anyone who messed with her was going to end up in a lot of pain.

"We need to keep her around…"

"Agreed little brother."

"I don't want to upset you Lyra but…and you don't have to tell us anything…we're just curious. Dean got a call last night…I'm assuming it was you…and flew outs here like his tail was on fire…found out later when he called that he hopped a red eye to California of all places…then he comes back with you and just enough time to make it here…"

"And you're wondering why he was in such a hurry and why I seem to be ok?"

"Um…well…kinda…yeah."

"It's alright. I've been dating this guy for years but this past year he started becoming really possessive over me. A few months ago he started locking me in the apartment or having his friend watch me while he was at work. The last handful of weeks he started getting violent. Last night he…he damn-near forced himself on me. The only reason he didn't was because I knocked him out with a lamp. He'd locked me in though so I couldn't get out. I used his phone to call Dean and ask for help. When Dean got there he'd already hit me a lot and then he shoved me back into the big glass table which shattered under me."

"That was the point where I knocked and when I got in and saw her I…well Mox took over. I almost choked him to death but someone said my name and I was more worried about her than him."

"Dean cleaned all the glass out of my back for me, just like I used to do for him after CZW matches."

"Don't remind me kiddo. Seeing her back all cut up like that…I wanted to tear the bastard's throat out and I almost let Mox do it too."

"I don't get it though…if she was in such bad shape early this morning how is she seemingly fine now?"

"Seth's got a point, women usually don't have that high of a pain tolerance, hell most men don't either."

Lyra looked at Dean, silently asking if he trusted them enough to share her secret. His nod and gentle hug were enough to reassure her that he did trust these two men.

"I'm…not exactly normal. I have a ridiculously fast healing ability…just not good at using it on other people."

"So…wait a sec…if you get a cut…it heals really fast? Like…how fast?"

Lyra smirked a bit and Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing one of his razor blades out of his bag and handing it to her silently, earning him a little grin in response. Seth looked on in wide-eyed fascination while Roman looked concerned as she sliced a line across her palm. As they watched the blood well up they also saw the skin knitting itself back together and in seconds the cut was gone.

"Holy Shit! That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Really?"

"Hell Yeah, sweetheart. That's awesome."

"Seth's right, babygirl…that is pretty damn awesome."

Lyra beamed at them and Dean huffed softly, glad that his brothers had accepted her so easily. Now it was their turn and he gave them pointed looks until Seth pouted and gave in.

"Alright fine. Lyra…we're not exactly normal either."

"Oh? You have a special ability too?"

"Sort of…Roman and I are shapeshifters."

"Sweet! What do you turn into?"

"Roman's a big ass fucking tiger…really hard to hide in a city by the way. Seth there…he's…well hell why don't you show her brother?"

Seth glared at Dean but when he looked at Lyra's excited and curious face he sighed and took his shirt off, chuckling softly as her face turned bright red.

"Never seen a man without a shirt on, sweetheart?"

"Not one with so many muscles…except Dean but he's my brother so…eww."

"Hey!"

Seth and Roman chuckled at the siblings, Roman shucking his own shirt in the process. The two men shifted from man to beast in a matter of seconds and to Lyra it looked painful, though Dean assured her they were fine. She stared in awe at the huge black tiger that took Roman's place and held out a hand, smiling when he butted his head under her hand to be petted. She turned to where Seth had been and let out a very girly squeal that made Dean wince.

"He's so adorable! Look at how fluffy you are. Oh my God Dean he's so cute!"

Dean had to sit down on the floor he was laughing so hard. Seth, in the form of a brown and white arctic fox, was curled in her arms and glaring at Dean while also trying not to melt under the attention of Lyra's hands. He lost that battle and made little sounds of contentment that had her cooing at him, and had Dean laughing even harder until he had tears coming out. Roman shifted back, slipping his shirt back on while Lyra was distracted by Seth and his adorable fluffiness. When they heard an employee outside telling them they were on in ten Seth shifted back and ended up sitting in Lyra's lap while she flushed bright red. Dean smacked Seth in the head and he quickly moved off of her before helping her back up.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"No problem…but from now on you are my fluffy Oreo."

"What?! No! No, no, no. You can't call me that."

"I most certainly can, and I will."

Seth looked to his brothers for help as they headed to the gorilla area but they were too busy laughing at his suffering to be of any use. Dean left Lyra next to the curtain there, telling her this was where they'd come back to and to stay put. She actually rolled her eyes at him, earning a playful swat to her rear which she returned with a swat to his head.

"I'll be right here when you get back Dean, I'm not leaving…I promise."

"Good…if you do I'll just have to track you down."

"Get going before you get in trouble for being late."

He jogged off and she leaned against the wall with a soft sigh, flinching nervously every time one of the muscled male superstars walked too close to her. A shadow looming over her had her shrinking back into the corner, ingrained fear winning out over her logic. The man the shadow belonged to placed a muscled arm on either side of her head, boxing her in and making her fear escalate even more.

"Well now gorgeous, you're new around here. Who'd be dumb enough to leave such a pretty thing all alone?"

"Please go away…"

"I'm not doing anything to you pretty girl. I can make you feel good. Come with me, let me show you a real man."

"I said go away…please just…leave me alone."

"Think you're too good for me is that it?"

When he reached for her she only saw danger and dropped to the ground, hands covering her head with a whimper of fear. The man growled in frustration and started yelling at her, calling her names and saying there was something wrong with her, which only made it worse until she was shaking from fear as memories swarmed her mind. A new voice came to her attention, pulling her out of the swirl of painful memories, and this one was a soft accented baritone that held a hint of steel and danger. She looked up to see a lithe yet muscular man standing between her and the one that had been yelling at her.

"I think you need to leave the lass alone now Barrett. I'll not ask twice."

"Whatever…something's clearly wrong with her."

"Or you're just a jackass. You loom over her like a vulture and then yell at her when she backs away and asks you to leave her alone. Not a good move."

When the man, Barrett, finally walked away the other one turned to face Lyra and she felt her breath catch in her throat. The man was walking sin, sex made flesh, and she felt her insides quiver. When he spoke again she realized his accent was Irish and had to swallow the little whine that tried to escape her throat, she'd always had a weakness for Irish accents. Having that accent, with that voice and that body…it just wasn't fair…and she found out he was a gentleman on top of that. Could the guy possibly be any more perfect? Really it just wasn't fair and she was certain he was already taken by some insanely lucky woman.

"Will you allow me to help you up lass?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me. I'm sorry about all of that…I just…"

"You've been through something bad, I can see that plain enough. He triggered something, it's not on you lass. He's a bit of an arse."

She laughed softly and gave him a hesitant smile that widened when he returned it. She heard Dean and Seth's voices coming closer, bickering yet again, and snorted softly when she saw Dean dragging Seth around in a headlock while Seth whined and tried to hit him anywhere he could reach.

"Honestly boys, can you not behave for five minutes? Dean let go of the fluffy Oreo. Seth stop hitting my brother."

The two froze, looking up at her and blinking like owls before letting go of each other with sheepish expressions. Dean noticed Finn Balor standing with his sister and growled softly, backing up a step when the Demon King flared up in the other man's eyes for a moment and he felt Mox trying to rise to the challenge.

"Dean…Mox…can it, both of you. He helped me. This other guy…"

"Barrett, love."

"Right…him…he frightened me and I reacted badly…but this one…umm…"

"Name's Finn, love."

"Finn…I like it. Anyway…Finn chased him off for me."

"Right…thanks then…I guess…"

"Dean…"

"Alright...I get it. Thank you, Balor."

"Not a problem. Anytime you need rescuing and these guys aren't around…you feel free to run to me, love."

"Watch it Balor…that's my sister."

"You're point being? She doesn't mind me flirting with her…do ya love?"

Dean and Finn just stared each other down, both of them growling in low rumbles, until Lyra stepped between the two and gave a growl of her own. The surprisingly loud growl from the tiny woman made Finn blink in shock while Balor perked up inside his head and took interest. Dean just grinned at her which earned him a smack to the back of his head and laughter from his brothers.

"You…behave yourself…both of you."

Lyra gave Dean and Mox a look that screamed trouble if they kept pushing her buttons, but they were both happy to see that little spark of fire flare up in her eyes. When she rounded on Finn, intending to also reprimand him for feeding into Dean's antagonizing, she noticed his eyes had become almost black. Her own eyes widened just a bit as she looked into Finn's and saw someone other than Finn looking back, someone with red and black skin and danger seeping from his skin.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was little more than a breath of air but there was no fear, only a breathless curiosity that caused the Demon King to step towards her while blatantly ignoring Mox's warning growl. Balor lifted a hand and gently pushed a bit of Lyra's hair back from where it had fallen into her face and he watched her shiver as her breath hitched at the contact. She hadn't had a gentle touch from a man, other than the recent hugs with Dean, in years and that small thing caused a wave of heat to roll through her body and she nearly choked on a whine that tried to come out of her. Balor gave a wicked smirk at her reaction as he pulled his hand back and let Finn have control, he didn't want to scare the girl after all.

"Are you alright Lass?"

"Huh? Oh, yes…I'm fine…who…who was that?"

"That? That was Balor."

"He's the Demon King kiddo…and he's dangerous."

"So are you and Mox but I still love you."

"I'm your brother…you have to love me."

"That's not a law."

Dean's pout had her laughing and Finn used the distraction to slip away unnoticed. He went back to his own locker room and sat down to have a conversation with the Demon King, who seemed entirely too amused for Finn's liking.

"What was that about Balor?"

"She's interesting. Barrett frightened her and yet, when she saw me she was no afraid. She was curious."

"I noticed…Barrett's aggressive actions triggered some kind of bad memory, probably an abusive relationship."

"You're attracted to her."

"So? It's not like I can have a relationship with anyone thanks to you."

"I only chase them off if they aren't right for you. The others you chose wanted fame, money, or just a fling. This one though…this one has seen me and does not fear…this one may be able to handle me."

"You're too aggressive…you cause injuries during sex. Human women can't handle that shit."

"We shall see…there's something about her…"

"Leave her alone Balor."

"No."

Finn felt Balor retreat and knew the conversation was over, he just hoped Balor didn't end up frightening Lyra away entirely. The Shield took Lyra on a tour of the backstage area and introduced her to damn-near everybody. A few of them were not very nice but most of them seemed to really just welcome her into the backstage family. By the time they reached the hotel that night she was tired but happy, and she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Roman and Seth shared one room of the two-room suite while Lyra and Dean shared the other.

That night Lyra dreamed about a man with black eyes watching her as his black and red skin flexed with his muscles. She heard a deep growling voice calling to her and she whined in confusion. A hand traced fingertips along her jawline and across her lips, tracing down the column of her throat as she panted for breath, and coming to a stop just above the top of her camisole. Her eyes had fluttered shut at his touch but they slid open when he stopped, meeting his black eyes that were burning into her.

" _Mine_."

That one word, spoken in that deep growl, caused her knees to buckle under a wave of needy heat that swept through her core. The demon caught her before she could collapse and pulled her tight against his body where she could feel every muscle. When his lips found her throat her head fell back with a keening whine and she felt his smirk against her skin. She heard another voice calling her name and was shaken awake to find Dean looking down at her with worry.

"You were thrashing in your sleep and I couldn't get you to wake up. Are you ok kiddo?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…just a dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Did you just steal my catchphrase?"

She threw a sassy smirk at him and then ducked into the bathroom before he could do anything else. She heard him run into the door and laughed at him as he complained.

"Aww come on…there'll be no hot water left by time you're done."

"Dean…it's a hotel…there's always hot water you doofus."

"Oh…right…I forgot."

A month passed and Lyra was slowly starting to return to her old self, laughing and joking around and making friends with at least half the roster. She had even gotten to speak to Stephanie and hunter a few times and found that they weren't so bad off-camera…strict when needed but also pretty fun to hang with. Hunter told her a bunch of stories about the antics he and his best friend used to get up to while driving his father-in-law crazy and by the time he finished he had the girl in stitches. Hunter and Stephanie had eventually gotten the full story form her on what had happened that caused Dean to bring her with him and made him so protective of her…not that he hadn't always been protective. The two also noticed how a certain Demon Kind followed her almost everywhere, even if she was oblivious to his attention most of the time. They called Lyra and the Shield into their office before a show to run an idea by them.

"We have a plan but we wanted to make sure you were all ok with it first, especially you, Lyra."

"What sort of plan?"

"We'd like her to be valet for the Shield, and act as your on-screen manager. Make it seem as though she's the one that chooses the targets and set's you loose on them."

"I like it…play into the whole Hounds theme right? Make it seem like she's the one holding the leashes and she just lets go?"

"Exactly Seth."

"No."

"Dean…do NOT start making decisions for me. I already had that once…I'm not letting it happen again even if you are my brother."

"I'm sorry kiddo…I just don't like the idea of you being out there and in danger."

"I'll be outside the ring or at the announcer's table most likely…I'll be a lot safer than you."

"She has a point Brother."

"If it's what you want…then I'll agree."

Lyra threw her arms around her brother in a hug and he huffed softly in defeat. The rest of them just chuckled at how easily she had him wrapped around her finger. Stephanie and hunter were eager to put her out there for the world to see.

"We also want the world to know she's your sister Dean, let them draw their own conclusions and stories as to how your sister ended up being in charge and whether she had been behind the scenes all along."

"Works for me…you guys?"

"We're good man."

"Right…who are we going after tonight?"

"Wade Barret, Shaemus, and Randy Orton are having a triple threat match tonight and you four will go out right at the end. Attack whomever you want but make sure the crowd sees it as being orchestrated by Lyra."

"Barrett."

All three men spoke in unison and Lyra snorted at them, but she knew why her boys wanted him. They still hadn't made him pay for intimidating and yelling at her that first night when she was still vulnerable and scared. This was their chance to make him pay for frightening one of their own.

"Alright boys, Barrett it is. Before you say anything Dean I will be sitting with the commenters on this, fair enough?"

"That works."

That night Lyra let the Bella twins do her hair and makeup for her, honestly she was horrible at it which is why she lived in ponytails or kept her hair down all the time. The twins gave her hair these big gentle curls and then used a shimmering green eyeshadow to make her eyes even brighter. The final touch was a hint of red on her lips. Her outfit for the night was a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a black crop-top with the Shield logo on it that showed off her toned stomach. She topped it all off with a pair of leather boots with little silver spikes along the back of the heel. When the twins were finally finished the pushed her in front of a full-length mirror and she felt her jaw drop.

"Is that really me?"

"Of course. We told you, Lyra, you are gorgeous. Now go out there and make the fans want you."

Lyra rolled her eyes but left the room all the same, almost running right into Finn. Finn reached out to steady her and then felt his mouth go dry when he got a good look at her. He'd already thought she was gorgeous normally but now she was stunning and he couldn't make his mouth and brain connect to form words. Balor let out a low growl in the back of his head and surged forward, overpowering the stunned Finn. He reached out a hand to wrap one of the curls around his finger and tugged at it gently, smirking at the little gasp of air he earned for it. When she looked up at him he could see the moment she realized it was him and not Finn, and he still wanted to know how she could figure that out so easily, as her eyes fluttered and the tiniest little whine left her lips. Balor growled softly and ran his fingers along her throat, the growl deepening when she tilted her head back and bared her pretty throat to him.

"Mine…"

His tone was deep and growling, but also soft and she felt no fear of him. Finn finally managed to wrestle his way back into control as Balor snarled at him from the back of their mind.

"Sorry, love. Balor's been a bit restless lately."

"It's alright…I didn't mind."

Finn blinked in surprise and then she left him in a stunned stupor after kissing him on the cheek and sauntering off to meet her boys up the stairs, Finn and Balor both watching the sway of her hips as did do.

"Alright Balor…you win…"

"Finally…"

Lyra came up to the top of the stairs and stood there for a bit watching her boys, her brothers, prep for the coming beat down. Seth and Roman had become surrogate brothers to her over the last month so she now saw the three of them as hers, four if you counted Mox of course. Seth was the first one to notice her and he almost choked on his tongue, which of course got Dean and Roman's attentions.

"Damn Babygirl…"

"Lyra? Since when do you wear makeup kiddo?"

"The Bellas wanted to play Barbie."

The boys all chuckled and pulled her into a group hug. They had decided that they would go to the ring as a unit with her in the middle of them so she would be safe from the fans. As the music hit and they all came out into the crowd the surge of energy was electrifying to Lyra. They moved as one down the stairs to the ring, the three men inside watching warily as they surrounded it on all four sides. Barrett was eyeing Lyra in a way that made Dean and Mox both growl loud enough for the microphones to pick up. A nearby stage hand gave Lyra a microphone and she leaned over the top rope as she spoke, giving the three men in the ring, and the cameras, an excellent view of her cleavage.

"Gentleman…and Barrett…I'm aware you already know the Shield…but I think it's time for me to introduce myself to the universe. My name is Lyra Ambrose, the twin sister of Dean Ambrose."

She had to pause for a moment as the crowd screamed too loudly for her to be heard even with the microphone, bringing a smile to her lips that morphed into a saucy little smirk.

"Roman there, he's the muscle. Seth is the Flyer, the planner. Dean…he's the crazy one, the one you can't predict. As for me? I'm the one holding their leashes. I'm the one that decides who they go after, and then sets them loose on their victim. Shaemus, Randy…you two are not tonight's intended targets so you may leave, unless you want to risk being caught in the crossfire that it."

Shaemus took the offered escape route immediately, rolling out of the ring and heading back up the ramp. Randy tilted his head slightly, observing this tiny little woman that claimed to have control over the most powerful team in the WWE. He stepped forward into her space and saw Ambrose lunge toward the ropes but a delicate hand raising into the air stopped him in his tracks and he just stared at Orton, almost daring him to do anything stupid.

"Interesting…I'll be watching you…Lyra."

"You do that Viper…but know that we will also be watching you."

The man chuckled and left the ring, but he didn't go far. He merely sat in the middle of the ramp to watch the carnage about to unfold. Lyra turned to Barrett and gave him a wicked smirk.

"As for you, Barrett. You made a mistake not do long ago…you tried to intimidate me, to frighten me, into sleeping with you. My boys didn't take to kindly to that so we've been watching and waiting for just the right moment. Boys?"

Three sets of eyes locked onto her and her smirk darkened before she said one word, one word that launched an attack on the man left alone in the ring.

"Attack."

The Shield was on Barrett in a flash of black. Dean was snarling at the man while Roman and Seth were merely scowling at him. They continued beating him down and every time he'd stand back up they'd just beat him right back down until he finally stayed down. Dean gently took the mic from Lyra and crouched over Barrett's barely conscious body, his gravelly voice a low menacing snarl.

"You ever come near my sister again and I will tear you apart…one piece at a time."

They pulled him up into a triple power bomb and left him prone in the middle of the ring. As they started to leave the lights in the arena went dark and Dean heard a sound that stopped his heart, he heard Lyra scream his name in terror, but when the lights came back on she wasn't there and he felt his blood boil with rage. The three men charged backstage and Mox was seething with so much anger that Dean couldn't hold him back anymore.

"Where is she?! Who the fuck took her?!"

Everyone wisely tried to stay out of the crazed man's way, especially since his brothers were doing nothing to even try to calm him down since they were just as angry as he was. They ran into Finn and saw the same anger simmering in his eyes, the Demon King snarling close to the surface and demanding to be let loose.

"Balor."

"Ambrose. I know who has her."

"Who?"

"Wyatt."

"Fuck!"

Mox's fist slammed into the wall and then Dean took control back. Finn and Balor were having their own contest of wills that Finn was barely winning.

"Where?"

"Where else? Boiler room. I was on my way."

"Let's go then. Someone is just begging for a good old fashioned ass kicking."

Finn's mouth turned up into a wicked dark smirk as Balor took over, his eyes going black and his skin taking on the red and black patterns that signified the full change. His snarl was the only warning the Shield had before he melted into the shadows and Dean cursed before taking off at a run. Balor materialized in the shadows of the boiler room, unseen by the men inside as he surveyed Lyra's body for any damage. Wyatt was facing the door waiting for the Shield to come in, as were his two followers, so he did not notice Balor's presence, but Lyra did somehow. He saw her head lift up and turn to look right where he was hiding and allowed his eyes to show for a moment, pleasantly surprised when she relaxed in response. He allowed a hand to show and beckoned her towards him, and she followed without question until she stood just in front of his shadowy corner. He gently pulled her against his chest and wrapped her in the shadows as well, hiding her from sight just as Wyatt turned to say something to her.

"Find her! She's the key. Find her! Now!"

Balor held her to him as the men searched the room and he could feel her shivering. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke in a low tone, feeling her shivers of fear change into a whole-body shudder as she whimpered softly. He smirked wickedly as he realized her pretty little ears were sensitive.

"Safe…the shadows hide us…I have you."

He ran the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of her ear and let out a low laugh as she buckled against him with a tiny little moan and he knew he had her. The door almost flew off its hinges as the Shield ran into, and through, the thing as if it were plywood. Wyatt and his sheep tried to fight back but Mox was in full control and he was as fierce as any demon Balor had ever seen, deadly in his rage and beyond anything Wyatt could have ever hoped to control. Once the Shield had beaten the other men into oblivion Balor felt Lyra squirming in his arms, trying to pull away from him, and he gave a low growl that earned him another whine from her.

"Balor…please…let me go…I have to get to him…please?"

He gave one more low growl before reluctantly releasing her, watching as she threw herself into her brother's arms and almost instantly calmed the raging fire of rage inside of the other man. Dean was back in charge and he buried his face in his sister's neck, holding her close and reassuring himself that she was safe. He looked up as Balor stepped out of the shadows and gave him a sharp nod.

"Thanks Balor…I owe you one."

"You should never tell a demon that you owe them anything…we always collect eventually."

"Don't care. You helped save my sister…I owe you one favor…just the one."

"Fair enough."

Balor shifted back into Finn and Lyra turned to hug him next, thanking him and Balor repeatedly for helping her. When she wrapped one of her small hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss he felt as though she had sucked all of the air out of him. Balor mentally smacked him and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss and deepening it slightly.

"Could you not do that where I can see it? I do NOT need any images in my head of you and my sister man."

Lyra, not even breaking the kiss, moved her arm to flip her brother a middle finger which had Seth laughing at the look on Dean's face. When they finally broke for air he couldn't take his eyes off her kiss-swollen red lips.

"Finn…thank you for helping me tonight."

"Anytime, love, anytime."

He felt her hand run along the curve of his ass and had to bite his tongue to stop the sound that wanted to come out. After she left with the Shield he went to follow and realized that she had tucked something into the waistband of his wrestling trunks. He and Balor both chuckled as they realized it was a pair of numbers, one was her cell phone and the other was a room number. His little obsession wanted to play it seemed, and who was he to deny her?

Lyra had started booking a separate room from the boys, mainly because she was a woman and sometimes she just needed some quiet time away from them. As she settled into her nice hot bath she sighed softly and felt the nerves of the day drain from her as the scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled the air from her favorite candle. Seth had bought it for her when they had gone to a mall and he caught her standing there sniffing it for a good five minutes and she loved it. Dean had bought her a body wash set with the same scent and Roman had insisted on buying the matching hair care set. The next day the three had groaned and said she smelled like dessert which had her laughing and telling them they only had themselves to blame for that. As the water cooled she got out and dried off, wrapping herself in her favorite silk and lace robe that really covered very little, and taking the candle back into the main room to set it on the small table under the TV. A low groan behind her had her turning too fast and her foot slipped, a pair of strong arms catching her before she could fall.

"Finn?"

"Careful, love. Don't want you getting hurt."

"How did you…never mind…the shadow thing."

"Aye, the shadow thing."

He chuckled a bit and pulled her up against his body, her hand resting on his chest and feeling his muscles under his shirt. When he had come out of the shadows and seen the semi-sheer lacey silk thing she was wearing he hadn't been able to stop the groan. She looked like a pretty little present he needed to unwrap and have his way with, especially since the thing was semi-sheer black silk and red lace…his colors…and damn she looked good in them.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, love?"

"I think I may have a _small_ idea…"

Her hand palmed the bulge in his pants and he growled softly at her emphasis of the word small. She was playing with fire and he was desperately trying to control his own lust while also keeping Balor under control.

"Trust me, love…it ain't that small."

She started rubbing her hand over the bulge and he groaned loudly, one hand resting at the small of her back while the other tangled itself in her hair at the base of her neck pulling just enough to bare her throat to him.

"Don't tease me…"

"You're playing with fire, love…I can't control Balor too well at the moment and your teasing is making it that much harder."

"Then just let him go. I trust you both and I know he won't hurt me."

Finn's low groan turned into a growl as Balor took over, pulling a little harder on her hair to make her back arch and push her body further into his. His mouth latched onto column of her throat where he proceeded to lick, suck, and nip at the skin there until she was panting and whining against him.

"Careful…I'm not the gentle one."

"If I wanted gentle I wouldn't have dragged you out Balor. I'm not made of glass."

"If it goes too far…speak up pet."

"Pet?"

A deep growling laugh was her only answer as he walked her backwards and pushed her down onto the bed, crawling over her and pinning her arms on either side of her head. His legs urged hers apart and he settled between them like he belonged there.

"Keep your hands right there pet…they move, I stop moving."

A long whine was her answer but he saw her grab a hold of the pillow and hold it tight in her fists and grinned at her responsiveness. He sat up just enough to untie the robe and slowly, ever so slowly, peeled the fabric away from her soft skin. When her breasts were bared to him he leaned down to lick and suck on them, nipping once in a while to see her body jump and twitch before switching to the other one. She was writhing underneath him by the time he decided to move on and open the rest of the robe, playing the fabric on either side of her to frame her curves like an offering at an ancient temple. He could smell her arousal and reached between her legs, sliding a finger through the wetness dripping out of her and earning a high-pitched keening sound. Her eyes locked onto his as he brought the finger up to lick her wetness off of it and she nearly cried from wanting him. When he saw the desperation in her eyes he crawled back just enough to dip his head between her legs, his shoulders holding them open for him, and licked a line up her dripping slit. The wicked smirk on his lips and the satisfaction dancing in his eyes as he looked up at her after the loud moan she made had her mentally cursing him.

"Balor…please…"

"Easy pet…I have you…I know what you need."

The Demon King feasted on her wet core as though she were a banquet, watching from over top her mound as she writhed and moaned as the pleasure built higher and higher inside. When he knew she was close he gently bit down on her clit and watched as it sent her body careening over the edge into a decidedly explosive release, her wetness flowing out all over as he continued licking until she was somewhat clean again.

"God…Balor…fuck."

"That'll come soon pet."

"Fuck you…get up here."

Balor smirked at her and let her pull him up to her, she couldn't have moved him otherwise, and she pulled him into a deep kiss with her taste still in his mouth.

"Hmm…I taste pretty good."

"You taste delicious pet. I'd have no problem having that feast again, over and over, until you have to beg me to stop."

Balor watched as her entire body shivered and her eyes widened, pupils dilating from the amount of lust his words alone ignited inside of her. He started to slide his fingers inside of her and realized she was extremely tight and he glanced at her in concern.

"Pet…truth now…are you still pure?"

"Am I what?"

"Virgin pet…are you?"

"No…it's just been a long while…I never wanted to with…him…"

"I get it…didn't want to hurt you pet. I'll let Finn have first round…second round is mine."

Lyra blinked a bit as his skin returned to normal and Finn was looking down at her with an almost devilish smirk of his own, fingers still buried inside of her. He started moving them and watched her slowly begin to unravel, watching her expression as she found release again left him in a sort of awe. When she started pushing herself onto his fingers he knew she was ready. He moved over her and carefully lined himself up before slowly pushing into her, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him and hearing her sweet little moans of pleasure. When he was fully sheathed inside he stayed still for a bit, letting her adjust to the feel and waiting for her signal that she was ready. The signal came in the form of her legs wrapping around his waist and her fingers clawing at his thighs in desperate need. When he pulled back and then snapped his hips forward she let out a loud moan that he was sure her brother heard through the wall, a thought that caused a wicked idea to form in his head…one that he thought Balor might enjoy later. He kept up a strong pace until both of them were spent and then curled her into his chest while they caught their breaths.

"How was that, love?"

"How was that? Are you serious Finn? That was the best sex I've ever had."

"So far."

"Huh?"

"We're not done yet, love, not by a long shot. Balor has a lot more he wants to try with you and I promise you will be completely worn out by the time he's finished with you."

The red glow the rushed into her face left him chuckling at her again, running his fingers along her side as she squirmed from his touch and words alike.

"What kind of things?"

"You'll see, love. Catch your breath first."

"Isn't that the name of your entrance music?"

Finn laughed and was happy she knew that. He rewarded her with a sweet, loving kiss that made her melt against him with a happy little sigh. After about an hour Balor decided she'd rested enough and it was time to play again, Finn settled into the back of their head to watch the show. The low rumbling growl was her only warning before she was flipped and pinned beneath the black and red body of the Demon King once more.

"You could have warned me first Balor."

"Where's the fun in that pet?"

"Now what are you up to?"

"I'm gonna feast on you…lick you…suck on you…bite you…make you scream my name…make you cum…over and over…see how many times you can…until you beg for mercy pet."

His dirty words in that low growling voice had her dripping wet in seconds and he could smell her arousal in the air again, taking a deep long sniff of the scent. He gave her a devious look before burying his face between her legs and following through on his threat/promise. He kept going through one orgasm after another, counting them each time she screamed out her pleasure and reaching 6 before she started desperately pulling at his hair and begging in such a sweetly wrecked voice to stop. He pulled her into a rough, demanding kiss with some of her wetness still in his mouth which earned him a weak little moan. He reached between her legs, lightly rubbing a finger over her clit to see how she reacted and when she cried out as though it hurt her he knew she was done for the night. If he went any further she would begin to feel pain rather than pleasure and that was not what he wanted for his little pet. He rolled to his back, letting Finn take over and pull her against him as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, love."

"Hmm…morning Finn."

Lyra looked up to him and he could see her body was completely relaxed, feeling pride swell inside of him knowing he and Balor had done that to her. He saw the marks on her neck and had to bite his lip to keep Balor from growling at the sight of his marks on her skin. Lyra rolled out of the bed and stood up only to nearly fall back to the floor had Finn not caught her first.

"Easy, love. I think you need a long soak in a hot bath before trying to move."

The sweet little moan of agreement almost had him wanting to take her right then but she needed to soak and feel better. He could play with her again that night. After she had soaked in the hot tub of water for over an hour Finn lifted her out and gently dried her off before carrying her back to the bed.

"I have legs Finn."

"I can see that, love…very shapely ones too."

"Finn…"

She whined at him and just laughed at her with a wink before getting himself dressed. While he was distracted she walked, carefully, to her suitcase and picked an outfit for the day. She chose a pretty flared skirt in a dark blood-red color and paired it with a black corset top with a red lace overlay completing the look with a pair of knee-high black boots. She took these into the bathroom to get dressed, with a little surprise for Finn as she did so. When she came out Finn looked up and felt himself harden almost immediately. The sight of her in such an arousing outfit that was also in Balor's signature colors…it damn near drove him mad. When she gave him a saucy little smirk he wondered what she was up to, until she turned around and bent herself over the arm of the loveseat in the room, giving him an excellent view of the bottom part of her red lace panties…and then his brain stuttered to a halt as he realized the panties had no crotch…at all…and Balor's growl echoed through the room. The teasing look she threw back at him over her shoulder as she wiggled that pretty little arse of hers had Balor behind her in seconds, one large hand splaying out over one of those round cheeks before lightly smacking it. Lyra moaned and pushed back against his hand and Balor's growl deepened. He pulled his hand back and landed a harder smack on her ass, earning a louder moan from her. He kept going, smacking her cheeks harder and harder as her moans grew louder and louder each time. He could see the wetness literally running down her legs and fuck if that didn't make him harder than a steel rod.

"Is that all you've got Balor? I thought you'd be better than that…"

She smirked to herself as she got the deepest growl yet, feeling it through her entire body, before he landed an almighty smack on her ass that finally brought tears to her eyes. He did it again and again until she was begging him to stop and apologizing for teasing him. He pulled her up into an almost-bruising kiss, dominating her mouth and leaving her gasping for breath. His thumbs wiped the tears from her eyes and his tongue licked them from her cheeks.

"Told ya not ta play with fire pet."

"Worth it…I needed that."

"Why?"

"Sometimes it's the only way I can let myself cry out the emotions I keep bottled up inside."

"Anytime you need it pet…just tell me…or show me…either works."

"You mean be a naughty girl so you have to punish me…my Demon King?"

There was that guttural growl again and it made her toes curl in her boots. He turned her back around and pushed her back down over the arm of the love seat, kicking her legs apart with his feet and plunging into her wet heat in one swift thrust that made her moan like a wanton slut.

"Fuck…Balor…"

"That's the idea pet."

Finn and Balor switched places as they fucked Lyra, Balor going hard and fast, then Finn going torturously slow until she was cursing them both loudly for being evil bastards. Balor finished them all off with a series of hard deep thrusts and a hard bit to the back of Lyra's neck that sent her into an orgasm so strong it left her seeing stars for a bit.

"You should probably change your panties, love."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if we know you're wearing those all day One or both of us is gonna want to have our way with you…all over the damn place."

"And that's bad…how? Maybe I want that Finn. Maybe I want to walk around all day, wet and ready for you, never knowing when you might pull me into a shadowy corner and fuck me senseless…or pin me down and eat my dripping pussy…or shove your fingers deep inside until I scream…or maybe I want you to force me to my knees and make me suck your perfect cock until I choke on your cum."

Finn and Balor both growled and they ended up having another round before he finally managed to get himself under some kind of control so they could actually leave the room. They met her boys for breakfast downstairs and Dean leveled an irritated look at Finn, to which he returned with an unrepentant smile of pure male satisfaction.

"You…you fucking asshole…I could hear you all fucking night. I do not need the mental images of you fucking my sister damn you. I definitely don't need to hear her screaming like that."

"Why not Dean…you and Mox used to do it to me all the time when you brought women home after shows."

"That's not…that's not the same…"

"Why? Because you're a man?"

"No…maybe…kind of…"

"Idiot. Women like sex too genius. If the man does it right we can get off quite a few times."

"Did Finn do it right then?"

"Yes, Seth…he and Balor most definitely got it right…repeatedly."

"Wait…hold up…you fucked the Demon King?!"

"Technically he fucked me Seth…but yes. All…night…long…and several more times this morning too."

Dean had his hands over his ears and was trying to pretend this conversation wasn't happening while Seth kept purposely making it worse for him and Roman was trying to stop Seth but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to do much.

"So how good is he then? Like, really good? Or more like Fucking amazing?"

"Seth…all I can say is that he is the best thing I have ever had…and I'm not giving him up without a fight."

"Same goes for you pet…you are mine now…no one takes what's mine…"

"See Seth…so sweet and possessive."

"Pet? He calls you pet?"

"Balor calls me pet…Finn calls me love. It's one way I can tell which of them is in control even if I can't see him."

"Huh…convenient."

"Very."

"So…you're a screamer then?"

Dean had let his guard down when the conversation seemed to be moving away from sex and started to take a drink only to snort it up his nose at Seth's question, setting the whole table into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck you Seth…asshole…that fucking burns man…"

"Snorting soda through your nose does that brother dearest."

"Fucking hell…"

"You'll live you big baby…how the hell did you survive those death matches if a little soda up the nose makes you act like this?"

"Fuck you to Roman."

Lyra watched the boys bicker like brothers and smiled softly, Finn's arm draped across her shoulders as he tugged her close and her smile only widened. One desperate phone call had turned her life upside down and now…now she could finally be happy. She glanced at Finn when she felt his arm drop to her lap, his fingers sliding up under her skirt to rub against her wet slit right there under the table. The wicked gleam in his eyes told her this was probably Balor's idea but if she said anything the others would know what he was doing so she had to try and be quiet and not show anything on her face either. She knew life with Finn and Balor would never be boring…and she'd never be wanting for kinky fun sex anytime soon either.

A/N: So there's my little one-shot. As I said I couldn't get it out of my head and I started writing this at 9am this morning…it's now 7pm and I'm just finishing. I have no life so sue me…actually don't b/s I have nothing really…Hope you enjoyed this little bit…I need to go take a nice cold shower myself now.


End file.
